


the fates' pawn

by gaypadawans



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fate, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Percy Jackson deserves better, the gods are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypadawans/pseuds/gaypadawans
Summary: percy jackson meets his end, just as the gods intended.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	the fates' pawn

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is the first fic i've written in years.  
> i was just feeling angry and thinking about how the gods will not leave percy alone, how they use him to do their dirty work and expect him to live with the consequences.  
> this is super angsty, and i don't actually think percy deserves this lol but its the way i found to be mad at the gods myself

Percy runs.

He runs until he can’t breathe anymore, he runs until his feet bleed and his head is spinning. He is alone now. No weapon in his hand, no friend fighting bravely by his side. Whatever is following the demigod hasn’t slowed down. 

Cursed be the gods, cursed be every single one of them. All they ever wanted was a piece of him; his blood spilled instead of theirs. But Percy has nothing left of him to give.

The ground is wet and uneven. He trips, scratching his arms as he hits the dark pavement. His clothes are ripped, and he can barely see the street lights through the blood covering his face. It is the end.

This is what he always knew it would come to: a monster finally catches up to Poseidon’s son. His dirty, aching body torn to pieces. He tried to stop it, tried to fight it with all his might; but he couldn't. It was his fate.

Percy tries to look up at the sky. There are no stars out tonight. The beast screams, a guttural sound that rings through his skull. He thinks about his family, tries desperately to remember the names of the people he loves, to whisper them quietly. A last prayer to the boy he once was.

He can’t. The gods laugh at the broken hero one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> rick riordan please leave percy alone 2020. if i open that book tomorrow and apollo runs to percy for help i stg i will find you


End file.
